Multiplexed reactions offer significant advantages over traditional uniplex reactions, including performance of parallel reactions on the same sample, use of the same chamber to perform multiple reactions, and the ability to extract rich information from a sample in a fast and efficient manner. However, to achieve these benefits, multiplexed assays generally require complex reporting mechanisms, namely spectrally resolved fluorescence or chemiluminescence (e.g., PCR, ELISA), spatially resolved signals (e.g., microarrays, gel electrophoresis), temporally resolved signals (e.g., capillary electrophoresis), or combinations thereof (e.g., Sanger sequencing). There is a need for multiplexed reactions that can be carried out in a single solution.